Fairy tail 45 one-shots
by YamiKawai
Summary: Mini-historias de sus parejas favoritas Pasen y lean! 45 one-shots Nalu* Gruvia* Gale* Jerza* Mirajanexlaxus y RomeoxWendy! mucho mucho mas :D
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción:  
**

Les quiero decir que como soy nueva me quiero poner un reto _"el reto de los 45 one-shot" _! Quiero llenar esta pagina de mis fanfics \(=ºOº=)/

Por supuesto las parejas serán:

_natsuxlucy_

_gajeelxlevy_

_grayxjuvia_

_y no se si poner jellalxerza.._

¡Dejen sus comentarios si quieren que agregue otra pareja o lo que sea!:D

Se despide Yami... *^*


	2. Enfermera personal (natsuXlucy)

**Enfermera personal.** **_(natsuxlucy)_**

Una chica rubia de ojos chocolate caminaba a su casa, si señores y señoras era lucy heartfilia, cuando de repente...

_Lucyyyyyy!_.-Dijo un chico de ojos verdes.

_..Natsu?_.-Dijo la chica pero al voltearse no había nadie... o eso creía ella.

_¡BUUUUUUUU!_.-Dijo el mismo chico pero atrás de ella con una cara que intimidaba hasta a los gatos, Natsu dragneel.

_¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA!._- Dijo la chica asustada lanzando un golpe a la frente del chico.

_hah- aha- Auch! hah- Auch!...debiste hah..ver tu Auch! cara.. _.-Dijo el chico riendo, quejándose y burlándose de la chica.

_¡Bakaa! me asustaste! no te burles.._.-Dijo la chica regañándolo por ser tan... tan natsu, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba dejo de preocuparse por el susto, estaba herido con algunos golpes provocado por las típicas luchas del pelirosa.-ven_ a mi casa y te curo esas heridas. _

_¡Eeehh!? Estoy_ bie-

El chico no pudo continuar ya que la rubia lo había arrastrado, en pocos segundos estaban dentro de la casa.

_natsu quédate aquí en un minuto regreso.._ .-Dijo la chica entrando a la cocina para sacar el maletín de auxilio.

***Pov Natsu**

_Rayos.. estoy solo en una habitación.. con lucy [[Imágenes pervertidas apareciendo]] ¡NATSU! desde cuando eres pervertido?! desde que vi a lucy desnudaa *-* ¡deja de pensar en tonterías maldita conciencia! peroo si es verdad yo soy tu TT-TT ... Callat-_

Natsu no pudo seguir luchando con su conciencia ya que lucy entraba a la habitación con un maletín en mano. La chica le hizo un gesto al mago de fuego para que se sentara en la cama con ella, suavemente metió su mano en el pequeño maletín de auxilio y saco un algodón para rociarlo con povidona yodada **(Nota de autor: Fue lo único que se me ocurrió perdón TTuTT). **

La chica sonrojada estiro su mano a la mejilla de natsu para ponerle el algodón y esparcir el liquido suavemente por la delicada piel del muchacho. Natsu estaba mas que sonrojado... _HIPER-MEGA SONROJADO!_ no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos , el no sabia que era lo que sentía en su pecho..esa sensación de fuego.. pero no cualquier fuego.. era diferente.

El chico en un descuido miro a lucy a los ojos.. esos achocolatados ojos que lo fulminaban con la mirada. La chica dejo de esparcir el liquido.. era como si ese segundo en que los 2 se miraban fuera eterno y lo mas importante de sus vidas. Natsu puso sus 2 manos en las mejillas de la chica mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella.. a sus labios.

Después de eso ambos se dejaron llevar por el profundo y amoroso beso...solo existían ellos nadie mas... nadie que interrumpiera este magnifico momento.. nadie.. solo ellos.

Se separaron algo atontados y confundidos hasta que natsu dijo:

_Lucy , se mi enfermera personal_.- Dijo con una mirada picara que muy pocos conocían de el.

_¿P-porque y_o?_.-_Dijo la chica ya bastante sonrojada por el beso y ahora por la mirada que tenia el pelirosa en ella.

_Porque cada vez que me haga daño quiero que tu me sanes._-Dijo el chico con su sonrisa típica.

La chica entendió la indirecta del pelirosa por lo que solo asintió.

**Fin~***


	3. Paso en falso (levyXgajeel)

**Paso en falso** **_(levyxgajeel)_**

Allí estaba una joven maga de cabello azul claro sentada en una banca leyendo un libro cualquiera.. pero en sus pensamientos solo estaba una persona ... un chico Gajeel redfox.

_¿Porque no puedo parar de pensar en el...porque?_.-Dijo la chica con un leve suspiro.

***Flash back **

_Oye enana vamos a una __misión_.-Dijo un chico con piercings en su cara.

_¡Pero gajeel no me digas enana!_.-Dijo levy haciendo un puchero.

_Si si como sea, ¡VAMOS!_.-Dijo gajeel tomando a levy y poniéndola en sus hombros.

_gajeel no creo que tengas que tomar a levy de esa manera_.-Dijo el exceed con una gota en su cabeza.

(gi ji) el chico solo rió.

La misión era fácil , solo ir y atrapar a unos ladrones que habían estado causándoles problemas al pueblo. El encargado del pueblo como muestra de agradecimiento les ofreció a los chicos unas aguas termales que habían en el bosque... ni muy cerca del pueblo... ni muy lejos.

Cada uno se fue a su correspondiente lugar para relajarse... o eso esperaba levy.

_¡es muy difícil caminar por aquí!_.-Dijo la ojiverde tratando de no caerse en aquel lugar.

Un paso en falso... un maldito paso en falso... levy se tropezó con una rama y callo... saben en donde? en las aguas termales donde supuesta mente estaba gajeel.

**¡SPLASH! **se escucho.. de todos los lugares del mundo.. tubo que caer encima del redfox.

_¡Ga-gajeeeel!_.-Dijo la chica tratando de cubrirse, solo estaba con una túnica cubriendo su delicado cuerpo.

_¡E-enana pervertidaaaa!_.-Dijo el chico sonrojado, MUY SONROJADO.

imaginen esta escena..

**_Ambos_ **chicos semi-desnudos.

**_Levy_ **encima de _**gajeel.** _

En _**el** **bosque** _, un lugar ni muy _**lejos** _ni muy **_cerca_**del pueblo

Phanter lily solo estaba en un árbol viendo la curiosa escena, con un notable sonrojo. Nunca NUNCA había pensado en aquella escena entre su amiga levy y el dragon slayer de hierro. Tanta fue su curiosidad que saco una cámara (_de quien sabe_ donde?) para sacar una foto a la pareja, que aun no se separaba.

_¡Ee-echi!¡Ee-echi! ERZA TE CONTAGIO!_.-Dijo el chico separándose de ella y recuperando el poco de cordura que le quedaba.

_¡n-no es lo que piensas! yo solo me ca- _

La chica no pudo completar la frase porque se dio cuenta del buen cuerpo que tenia su compañero, lo miro de arriba para abajo sonrojándose a montón. Luego se tapo los ojos y se fue corriendo... aunque tenia que admitirlo a ella le gusto ese "pequeño accidente".

***Fin flash-back**

_que...que buen cuerpo..._.-Dijo la chica sonrojada de solo recordar la misión.

Lo que no sabían ambos chicos era que luego _"su pequeño accidente" _aparecería como portada en toda magnolia gracias al exceed.

**ºººººº ºººººº ºººººº ºººººº ºººººº ºººººº****  
**

** Reviews? :3 **

**Se despide Yami... \(=º-º=)/**


	4. Te necesito mi acosadora (grayXjuvia)

Primero que nada a los que leyeron la introducción de mi nuevo fic (Lucy,Gray¡¿NEKO?!) les pido disculpas por poner prólogo en ves de introducción. Es que había un fic que estaba leyendo que decía: Prólogo entonces se me pego eso y lo escribí de casualidad x( Uff mi suerte apesta! XD

Ok, ok ya no importa :D GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTANNNNN! LOS AMO *O* PD: muachi.. *-* ( es como muack pero mas kawai:3)

* * *

**Te necesito..MI acosadora** _**(**__**grayxjuvia)**_

Como todos los días gray estaba en el gremio... algo confundido?. Había estado TODA la mañana tratando de deducir que le faltaba , su ropa siempre la faltaba pero eso no era.., tenia su helado favorito eso tampoco era.., también discutió con flamita así que eso tampoco.., ¡¿Que le faltaba?!.

Estaba desesperado... el sentía algo en su pecho... algo faltaba ¿pero que?.

_Oye mirajane as visto a_ _juvia__?_ .-Dijo una peliazul bajita.

**¡Bom!¡Bom! **el corazón del chico latía rápido.

_No levy, no la e visto ¿porque?_.-Dijo la peliblanca con un tono de preocupación.

_Ayer estaba caminando a la biblioteca cuando vi a juvia decir cosas como: ¡juvia tendrá una cita! y cosas otras cosas raras_.-Dijo la chica con tono pícaro .- _entonces pensé que gray por fin se le había declarado._

**¡Bo-! ¡pummmmmm! **Su corazón freno, dejo de latir por un segundo.

_mmmmm.. __oye gray -._Dijo la chica girando la cabeza a donde estaba el semi-desnudo.- _te declaraste a juvia? _

_¡Cla-claro que n-no! _.-Tartamudeo el chico.

Gray procesaba la información dada por levy, si el no la había invitado a una cita.. ¿entonces quien?. Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo **¡Tinn! **(Que hermosos efectos los míos e,e) juvia..¡ JUVIA ERA LO QUE LE FALTABA! SU ACOSADORA LE FALTABA! espera..¿_su _acosadora?.

******(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)**

**********En otro lugar de magnolia~**

Una chica peliazul caminaba por las calles diciendo: ¡Gray-sama invito a juvia a una cita! ¡en sus caras rivales del amor!. Estaba con un vestido azul claro que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto , y tacones medios de color blanco con azul.

La chica se dirigía hacia un restaurante con nombre de: _"h__amburguesas world" _ (Que bonito nombre XD).

_Juvia-chan~ que bien que viniste mi dulce flor~_.-Dijo un chico de cabello blanco con unas flores.

_¡Lyon-sama!_ ¿_que hace aquí?_.-Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada y curiosa.

_¡Vine a nuestra cita! Juviaa~_.-Dijo el chico con corazoncillos en los ojos.

_P-pero juvia creyó que era gray-sama_.-Dijo la chica algo apenada.

_***Flash back**_

En las calles de magnolia se veía a una chica caminar hacia _"fairy hills" _, el lugar donde se hospedan las magas de fairy tail. Iba algo apenada , al parecer susurraba cosas como: _gray-sama no me quiere, quiere a rival de amor TTuTT. _Al final llego a su habitación y se acostó en la cama... pero encontró una nota que decía:

_Para: Juvia :$_

_ Querida juvia mañana a las 12:00 quiero que tengamos una cita en el restaurante "**Hamburguesas world" **, te espero. _

_De: Tu amor platónico ;3 _

_Kyaaaaa~! ¡Gray-sama es el amor platónico de juvia! ¡gray invito a una cita a_ juvia!.-Dijo (GRITO) la chica con corazoncillos en los ojos.

_***Fin flash back**_

_Juviaa~._-Dijo lyon con lagrimitas en los ojos.- _yo no soy gray.. :( _

******(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)**

**En las calles de Magnolia**

Un chico semi-desnudo corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su acosadora, el no dejaría que nadie le quitara lo que era _suyo... _

A lo lejos se podia ver a una chica hermosa de cabello azul al lado de un chico de cabello albino. Gray corrió mas rápido hasta llegar al lugar y dijo:

_¡Juvia es mía lyon de mierda! _

Juvia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amado había llegado gritando a declararse le.

_¡GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAA!_.-Dijo la chica con corazoncillos en los ojos.- ¡_Juvia acepta a gray-sama!_

_¡¿n-nani?!.-_Dijo gray, que al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Lyon miraba la escena con una cara de pocos amigos..., no le agradaba nada que gray apareciera de la nada y le digiera eso.

_..Grayyyy.._.-Siseo el albino.- _¡__are you dead! _(Ok ok queria ponerle ingles: ¡estas muerto!)

******(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)(*)****(*)(*)(*)**

_**En el parque~** _

Pasaron las horas y los chicos dejaron de luchar, tenían diferencias pero se consideraban hermanos. Los chicos estaban sentados en una banca.

_no sabia que te gustaba tanto juvia... _.-Dijo lyon con un tono pícaro que hizo al chico sonrojar.

_después de todo... es mi acosadora _.- Dijo el chico mirando el cielo.

* * *

**Perdón**** hoy no tengo muchas ideas porque estoy enferma , pero quería subir el capitulo porque quiero completar los 45 cuanto antes \(*O*)/ Perdonadme :( **

**_Se despide Yami \(= º-º =)/_**


	5. Olor (romeoXwendy)

T_T no se molesten conmigo, me demore porque no e tenido ideas y estaba ocupada viendo anime XDXDXD!

Los amo gracias por todo \\*w*/

Un pequeño drabble para mis amores :33

* * *

**Olor**

Era un día común y corriente en fairy tail, gray y natsu discutían, levy leía un libro , gajeel la miraba de vez en cuando, lucy hablaba con mirajane de quien sabe que cosas , erza ya estaba en su 50 pastel de freza, happy le entregaba un pescado a charly a lo que ella se negaba, _romeo y wendy se tomaban de las manos... ¡STOP! ¿Romeo y wendy se tomaban de las manos? _

Wendy: _r-romeo-kun..._

Romeo: _¡Wendy, tus manos son tan suaves *w*! _-dijo mientras las acariciaba- _¡sorprendente!*O*_

Wendy: _g-gracias, supongo..._

Luego de eso romeo se marcho con una cara de tristeza donde estaba gajeel.

Gajeel: ¿_Hiciste lo que te dije?_ -gajeel sonreía con un aire de superioridad.

Romeo: _Si.. pero no funciono... _- un aura deprimida rodeo a romeo.

Gajeel: _Tsk, siempre funciona con la enana... _-se toco la barbilla con su mano- _!__Tienes que tocarla mas!_

Romeo: _..¿¡Maas!?.._

Gajeel: _Si, tienes que dejar tu olor impregnado en ella_

Romeo: ¿ _y como me ayudara eso?_

Gajeel: _como wendy es un Dragón Slayer, tu olor debe estar totalmente en ella y así no podrá dejar de pensar en ti.._

Romeo_: Okey... _

Y así romeo fue donde la pequeña dragón slayer y dijo:

_Perdon wendy-san... _

Wendy:_ ¿He? -_luego de eso sintió un gran peso encima , que provenía de ¿Romeo?.

Así es damas y caballeros romeo se abalanzo contra wendy para abrasarla y frotar su cuerpo contra ella. E inconscientemente ambos cayeron al suelo provocando varias miradas confusas, pervertidas, burlescas... del gremio.

Natsu: _¿porque estas encima de wendy, romeo? _

Wendy y romeo sonrojados se levantaron sin decir nada, pero al tener tantas miradas acusadoras romeo dijo:

_¡FUE IDEA DE GAJEEL!_- luego de eso romeo salio corriendo del gremio dejando a todos con un signo de pregunta.

Lucy: ¿_Idea de gajeel? _-inconscientemente todos giraron a donde estaba el chico.

Gajeel: _¡Ge..he!_

* * *

Este capitulo lo e tenido guardado por mucho tiempo y eso.. :(

No e estado porque estoy ocupada viendo animeeeeeeeee TT_TT la tentación *u*/

Reiews? u,u

___Se despide.._ _Yami~(*-*)~_


	6. Mi chico popular (grayXjuvia)

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

Hola a todos queridos fans:3 ^^ La verdad e dejado esta pagina en el olvido, verán... hace unos meses murió una amiga, y era con ella quien... bueno, creaba los fanfics y cada vez que entraba me recordaba a ella. Por eso me e visto obligada a borrar el fanfic: Lucy, Gray ¡¿NEKO?! - Ese fic era especial para ella y bueno... si desean seguirlo ustedes para sus fics con gusto yo les digo que si ^-^.

Les doy mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que no se hallan enojado:)

* * *

**Mi Chico popular (Juvia X Gray)**

Como siempre, estaba sentada en el primer asiento junto a mi amiga Lucy Heartfilia. Yo y ella somos las más inteligentes de la clase, sacamos excelentes calificaciones y somos las típicas chicas _nerd_.

- Juvia-chan ¿Ocurre algo?, te veo distraída... - Dijo Lucy.

- N-no es nada... solo... estaba p-pensando... - Dije algo tímida, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Mmm... ¿Sigues pensando en el? - Me preguntó mientras se limpiaba los anteojos.

Rayos lucy, siempre sabe lo que me pasa, por algo es mi mejor amiga. Si, la verdad estaba pensando en el. En mi amor platónico, con el chico que siempre e soñado, con el que me imagino corriendo por la pradera llena de flores, con el que siempre e querido sostener mi mano.

Pero desgraciadamente no todos los sueños se hacen realidad. El y yo somos muy diferentes. Yo con mis anteojos y libros. El con su hermosa sonrisa rodeado de chicas. Lamentablemente en este mundo las cosas son así, un _nerd_ como yo no puede acercarse a un _popular _como el.

- Algo...así - Dije un poco deprimida, seguir pensando en el no me servirá de nada.

Luego de eso entraron 3 chicos rodeados de un centenar de chicas. Un pelirosa, un peliazul, y el... mi hermoso pelinegro. Como era de esperarse se sentaron en los puesto de atrás y siguieron haciendo lo que solían hacer.

Mis mejillas se encendieron de un color rosa carmesí, creo que en ese momento me iba a desmayar allí mismo. Gray fullbuster... el... me estaba mirando. Me estaba mirando fijamente como si quisiera devorarme con la mirada.

Me di vuelta bruscamente. En ese momento mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentí como si todos en el salón pudieran escuchar mis latidos. Puse mi mano en mi pecho, como si quisiera tranquilizar a mi corazón.

- Juvia-chan ¿Sucede algo?. Estas ardiendo - Dijo Lucy mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente.

- M-me m-miro... e-el - Dije apenas audible, aunque creo que ella lo escucho.

- ¿Gray-san? - Dijo Lucy mientras miraba en dirección a Gray.

- S-si.. -Dije algo avergonzada, solo fue una mirada. No es para que me sienta así, de todas formas el y yo somos muy diferentes.

- ¡¿De que tanto hablan ustedes dos?! - Dijo, mas bien grito la maestra. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que había llegado.

- D-de nada S-señorita Kaworu - Dijimos ambas algo nerviosas. (NDA: La invente yo.. :3)

Las clases pasaron rápido y ya era hora de ir a casa. Me despedí de Lucy y me dirigí al parque, necesitaba pensar... necesitaba olvidarme de el para siempre. Me senté en un columpio y empece a moverme levemente. Necesitaba madurar de una vez, abandonar todos estos sentimientos.

¿Pero como?, e estado enamorada de el desde que tenia 12. Eramos buenos amigos pero un día se marcho sin decirme nada. Y ahora vuelve repentinamente sin si quiera saludar. Pero quien lo culpa... e cambiado demasiado estos años. Ya tengo 17.

- ¿Que debo hacer? - Musite. Oh no, las lagrimas ya estaban deslizándose por mis mejillas.

- ¿Que haces aquí sola y llorando? - Dijo una voz conocida... ¡no puede ser, era Gray!.

¡Rayos! Se supone que debía olvidarle, no encontrarme con el. Y lo mejor de todo es que estaba llorando. ¡Que hermoso día!

- Yo etto... n-no estoy llorando... - Dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas, aunque aun quedaban unas gotas sobresalientes en mis ojos.

- Si claro... y yo estoy ciego. Vamos, que si estabas llorando. ¿Tienes algún problema? - Dijo Gray mientras se inclinaba un poco y secaba mis mejillas húmedas.

- N-no es eso... n-no es nada, no tienes porque preocuparte... -Dije sonrojada, la mano de Gray se sentía tan pacifica en mi mejilla.

- Si tengo porque preocuparme, eres mi amiga ¿No? - Dijo mientras sonreía de manera tierna.

Esas palabras me dejaron en shock por un momento... ¿amiga? ¿había dicho amiga?. Eso es imposible, seguro escuche mal.

- P-perdón, creo que escuche mal, ¿p-podrías repetirlo? - Dije algo decepcionada. Es imposible que el me halla dicho eso.

- Que me preocupo porque eres mi amiga... rayos Juvia sigues igual de sorda como antes - Dijo el mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado.

Eso solo provoco que me salieran más lagrimas. Solo quiero olvidarte Gray... es lo único que pido. Inconscientemente me lance a sus brazos para ahogar las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

- ¿P-pero que-? N-no llores más por favor... - Dijo el algo sonrojado.

- ¿E-eeh? C-cuando es que yo..etto... ¡Gomenasai! Ahh yo... - Las lagrimas habían parado y solo salia humo de mi cabeza de lo avergonzada que estaba.

- N-no importa... ahora, ¿me dirás por que estabas llorando? - Dijo Gray mientras me quitaba los anteojos, seguro estaban sucios de tanta humedad.

- Y-yo... um... ¿Q-que arias si un chico del que estas enamorada desde los 12 años se va y luego vuelve pero este ni te mira? - Dije. Pero enseguida me tape la boca. Soy una tonta... se dará cuenta enseguida, no podía estar mas roja. Creo que iba a llorar de nuevo.

- Yo... yo aria esto-

Sentí una suave presión contra mis labios. Abrí los ojos enormemente y estaba sorprendida, el... me estaba besando. Debía ser un sueño ¿Verdad?. Gray movió sus labios delicadamente y luego mordió mi labio inferior esto me hizo soltar un leve quejido.

- ¡Aahh... G-gray... -

Su lengua empezó una guerra de diferentes sabores. Esto era único, inexplicable, asombroso. Correspondí el beso casi enseguida aunque era bastante inexperta en estas cosas, poco a poco empece a tomar ritmo. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, este era el mejor momento de mi vida. Me estaba quedando sin aire y mi respiración se agitaba más.

Luego de eso nos separamos y note como un hilo de saliva colgaba de mi boca. Me lo quite enseguida algo avergonzada. Mi rostro no podía estar mas caliente y rojo.

- J-juvia... y-yo... perdón - Dijo Gray mientras colocaba su mano en mi mejilla y me miraba a los ojos.

- ¿P-porque perdón? - Dije mientras mi corazón se agitaba nuevamente.

- D-desde que llegue e querido hablar conmigo pero yo-

Lo corte con un beso.

-No hay problema... -

Luego nos abrazamos y mañana todos se enterarían de nuestra relación.

* * *

No se si quedo muy largo pero igual:)

_Se despide YamiKawai \(=°O°=)/ _


End file.
